


empty gold

by midnight_penguins



Series: room 93 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Astronomy, Cuddling, Implied Cheating, Kissing, Lilo and Stitch References, M/M, Making Out, Stargazing, The Fae, also patton is a smooth mf, blowjob, college at first, getting married, implied sex, sorry for the Logan angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_penguins/pseuds/midnight_penguins
Summary: A fic based off the song Empty Gold by Halsey. Sorry for all the Logan angst, lol.





	empty gold

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song while reading! :D 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSVQicbrHQo

** _I, I must confess_ **

** _How hard I tried to breathe, through the trees of loneliness_ **

** **

Logan looked at the man sitting across from him in his astronomy class. He was gorgeous. Hazel eyes, freckles everywhere on his face. A smile that lit up whenever someone talked to him. Arms that looked like they’d be able to pick up Logan, no problem. And his laugh. Logan could listen to it for days. 

The man looked at Logan, and winked.

** _You, you must confess_ **

** _How hard you need to see, through the heart beating out my chest_ **

Logan walked over to him after class. 

“Hello. I-I’m Logan Berry,” he said, and held out his hand for the man to shake. 

The man looked at Logan and shook his hand.

“Patton,” he said smoothly, “I like you tie, kiddo.” 

He then led Logan away from the classroom, and into an alleyway. 

Logan licked his lips. Patton looked at them and smirked. He then kissed Logan. 

Logan thought this was better than all the stars combined. Patton wrote something down on a sheet of paper. 

“Call me, starlight.” 

Logan certainly planned to. 

** _Feel like we've been falling down_ **

** _Like these autumn leaves_ **

“Pat? Did you get the coffee?”

“I got it, kiddo!” 

Logan smiled. They’d been dating for a month now. Things were wonderful. He had a plan for them to go stargazing tonight. 

Logan didn’t care that it was nearly winter. 

** _But baby, don't let winter come_ **

** _Don't let our hearts freeze_ **

“That’s Ursa Major.” Logan pointed up to it, his other hand occupied with holding Patton’s hand. 

“Wow. Almost as beautiful as you.” Patton looked like the stars themselves. 

Logan smiled and leaned over to kiss Patton. Patton kissed back, passionate and fierce. Patton went on top of Logan and started to kiss his neck. Logan moaned. 

Patton was amazing at this. Logan could already feel himself getting hard. Patton started to move towards Logan’s dick. He could feel Patton’s smile against his skin. 

Logan could taste the stars. 

** _If the morning light don't steal our soul_ **

** _We will walk away from empty gold_ **

Logan looked at Patton, in his bed. Patton looked calm and serene.Last night, Patton had held himself up on all fours above him and made Logan reach up for his mouth-and Logan did. He would do anything for Patton. 

** _Dark as midnight sun_ **

** _Smoke as black as charcoal fills into our fragile lungs_ **

“Are you sure about this, stardust?” Logan was concerned that this was a bad idea. They were in the middle of the woods, their faces lit only by moonlight.There was black smoke everywhere tonight. Logan coughed.

Patton hummed in response as he spread the salt around them. He then handed Logan an iron stake.

“I’m sure, Lo.” 

“Alright.”

** _'Cause when our demons come_ **

** _Dancing in the shadows to a game that can't be won_ **

Logan stood behind the salt, looking at the Fae in awe. His eyes lit up in delight. They were the most magnificent creatures he had ever seen. 

“What do you want, humans?” 

“To know the answers of life,” Logan said.

The Fae cackled. 

“Not even we know that, human. Life is a game,and most humans are failing.”

“I wanted to simply knew if you existed,” Patton said quietly. The Fae smiled at that with far too many teeth. 

“Then, may I have advice?” Logan asked.

“Love makes liars of us all, dear human. You will know what it means when the time comes.” 

And with that, they were gone.

** _Feel like we've been falling down_ **

** _Like these autumn leaves_ **

“Logan Berry.” 

Logan smiled and walked up to the stage to get his diploma. He was finally graduating college. 

“Patton Sanders.” Patton also walked up to the stage and got his diploma. 

Logan smiled fondly. He had asked Patton to move in with him two weeks ago, and things were never better. He even was excited for his new job at the local highschool as an astronomy teacher. 

** _But baby, don't let winter come_ **

** _Don't let our hearts freeze_ **

“Patton, I’m home.” The entire house was silent. 

Ah, of course. Patton was volunteering at the animal shelter tonight, with Roman Prince. 

Logan wasn’t sure what to think about what the Fae had told him, even though a couple of years had passed. Logan had never forgotten it. He still didn’t know what it meant.

** _If the morning light don't steal our soul_ **

** _We will walk away from empty gold_ **

Logan stroked Patton’s hair. It was so soft. They were watching _ Lilo and Stitch _. Logan could see why Patton loved it. Patton was on his side, nestled into Logan. Logan had his other arm around Patton’s waist and his legs over Patton’s legs. 

“Patton?”

“Yeah, Lo?”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, starlight.” 

** _We're the underdogs, in this world alone_ **

** _I'm a believer, got a fever running through my bones_ **

Logan didn’t know where Patton was tonight. He didn’t know most nights either. The thought filled him with unease. Logan thought about what the Fae had said, all those years ago in college. 

He wasn’t lying to himself, right?

** _We're the alley cats, and they can throw their stones_ **

** _They can break our hearts, they won't take our souls_ **

Logan took a deep breath. If everything went as planned, he and Patton would be engaged. He had gotten a ring and everything. Patton was in the room next door, on the phone. 

“Ro, you can’t just call me like this!” Patton sounded _ angry _, to Logan’s surprise. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. You know I have dinner with Logan. I can’t be at the motel tonight!”

Logan backed away, tears falling down his face and ran to his room. His heart shattered.

** _We're the underdogs, in this world alone_ **

** _I'm a believer, got a fever running through my bones_ **

The Fae had warned him. He had just never expected it to come from Patton, his stardust-his love. Logan shivered, and choked out a sob. He rocked back and forth, crying until he ran out of tears.

How could Patton have done this? 

** _We're the alley cats, and they can throw their stones_ **

** _They can break our hearts, they won't take our soul_ **

Logan still loved him. Patton was the sun, and Logan worshipped him. So he wiped his tears, and put a smile on his face. He would talk to Patton about this someday. Just not today.

** _If the morning light don't steal our soul_ **

** _We will walk away from empty gold_ **

Logan got the ring out and took a knee.

“Patton, ever since I met you, you have been the love of my life, my stardust, my darling. You have made me so happy. Will you marry me?”

Only part of it was a lie. 

***

_ You are invited to Logan Berry and Patton Sander’s Wedding! _

_ Date: 5/24/20 _

_ Time: 6 pm _

_ Where: Farmhouse _

_ 703 Church St, Orlando, Florida _

_ Please RSVP by 10/30/19. _

** _If the morning light don't steal our soul_ **

** _We will walk away from empty gold_ **

“Are you ready,Lo?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They then walked down the aisle. 

** _We will walk away from empty gold_ **

Logan loved Patton, even though it hurt to be with him. The Fae were right all along. They always were. 

Love had made him a liar.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from: https://genius.com/Halsey-empty-gold-lyrics


End file.
